1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printers, and more particularly to a method for operating a printer which requests print density approval.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known printers include inkjet printers having color inks including a black color ink and three non-black-color inks (such as cyan, magenta and yellow inks). Such printers prompt a user to select a print mode for printing a print job. If a user selects a “best quality” mode, the printer takes a longer time to print the print job at a higher print density which consumes more ink. If a user selects a “draft quality” print mode, the printer takes a shorter time to print the print job at a lower print density which consumes less ink. When the ink supply for a color ink is low, the printer notifies the user that a replacement ink supply will soon be required.